


Daydream

by Mangafrk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU where everything was a dream, Angst, Why do I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't understand why it had to be like this. Why couldn't the beautiful dream he had last night be reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't understand why I do these things to myself. I want to say that this is a happy ending, but no. Sorry not sorry.

Kagami was nothing short of amazing. The way his eyes lit up when he played, especially against me. He had saved me from a horribly dark place. Even though I didn't truly want to admit it, I had fallen hard. For his beautiful eyes and smile. The way he dealt with my attitude that sometimes became hard to control. The way he played, the way he moved, everything. Yes, it was true that Kagami was nothing short of gorgeous. I wanted him to know that. I wanted him to know that there was someone that loved him. I knew, deep down in my heart that he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe say that only wanted to be friends but then again...maybe Kagami would give me a chance. Even if we could only date for a little while, I would be content. 

So, I woke up one morning and decided that today would be the day. I wanted him to know so badly and I didn't want to wait, but I knew that I had to go to school. Satsuki seemed confused when I showed up to all my classes. What was so surprising? After I was beaten by Kagami, I had started going to classes again. So why was she so shocked, yet so happy about the fact that I had stayed? I didn't want to wait until after practice but, I knew that Kagami would probably yell at me if I did. As soon as I walked in the gym, Wakamatsu began accusing me of only staying to get something I left behind. All I did was raise an eyebrow at him, I had been going to practice lately. Why was everyone acting as if the last year hadn't happened? 

I got out of practice early and went to Seiren. My heart started racing as I knocked on the door to the practice gym. I heard the familiar sound of basketballs bouncing and above that I heard Tetsu's voice yell that he was going to get the door. Although I didn't see why he was the one that I heard. I imagine that Kagami would constantly yell during practices.

The door opens and Tetsu peeks his head out. His eyes widen significantly, "Aomine-kun?"

I smile at him, "Yo, Tetsu."

He looks at me extremely confused, like he can't believe that I was here talking to him. Was everyone going to act like I didn't change at all?

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?" 

Well, here was the moment of truth. This was the only time I would get to prepare myself for what I was about to do. 

"I need to speak with Kagami."

All I get is more confusion, "who?"

By now, Tetsu's entire team had stopped practicing and was now looking in our direction, paying close attention to the conversation we were having.

"You know, Kagami," All I get are blank stares. "Is this some sort of prank?"

The captain of their team, (Hyuuga?), takes a step forward. A vein in his forehead is pulsing angrily, probably because I had disrupted their practice. "I think we should be asking you that question, punk."

I can't help but glare at him, "who you calling a punk?" This guy was seriously getting on my nerves. "I don't remember inviting you into this conversation, mind your own god damn business!" 

Tetsu steps in between us, "Senpai, Aomine-kun, please stop."

I cross my arms across my chest and look to the ground, "fine."

I look back in the gym again to see if I can find where that idiot red head was hiding. But I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?"

Tetsu looks back at me, "I still don't know who you’re talking about."

I look at him in annoyance, "You really don't know who I'm talking about? He's your fucking ace!"

Hyuuga turns to me, he has a frustrated stance and I can tell that he really just wanted to get rid of me so he could start back up again. I was kind of surprised that their coach hadn't pitched into the conversation yet. She must have been out somewhere and had left the practice to the captain.

"If you're looking for our ace," he looks into the gym and points at someone I recognize from the winter cup. (His name was Kiyoshi, if I remember correctly.) "He's right over there."  
Kiyoshi waves at me, his expression is kind, not like the man who was talking to me. "Yo."

This didn't make any sense. Unless they were lying to me, it was almost as if Kagami didn't exist at all. But judging by their expressions, they weren't lying. Although I didn't understand how that would be possible. I vividly remember Kagami's face. I remember all the shit that happened because of him. I know that the whole reason why they won the winter cup in the first place was because of Kagami. Wait that made sense.

"What team won the winter cup?"

The look at each other, and then back at me. They look as if I have just asked the most obvious question ever. I knew that it was, that was on purpose. This would prove the fact that they were lying to me and they were all just really good actors. And Kagami was really good at hiding himself despite his size. 

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Just answer the question."

He sighs audibly, "Rakuzan won the winter cup. You team beat us in the first round." What? "There, you happy?"

He sounded as if he believed that I had asked that solely because I wanted to fuel my ego. That, of course, was not the case.

"Aomine-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

I nod, "of course idiot. I'm fine."

"Then I assure you, this Kagami person you’re talking about. He doesn't exist, at least not here he doesn't.

Okay, this was getting more farfetched by the minute. “So what? Was all that shit just some wild dream?"

Tetsu shrugs his shoulders, "maybe," He places a hand on my shoulder, though he has to reach up because of our height difference. "Thank about it, what did you do yesterday?"

I think for a long time, but I can't figure it out. I remember playing basketball with Kagami but I don't know if it had happened the day before or not. I try to figure something out but instead I just think back to the winter cup. Had we really beaten them? Was Kiyoshi really their ace then? Was Kagami there?

Yes, I vividly remember him being there. Except, in the next memory of that match I recall, he isn't there at all. In some of my memories he is, but in other's he isn't at all. So which ones are real? As I slowly go farther and farther into my head, the less I see Kagami's face. I start feeling like I should stop, like I would break if I went any farther, but I couldn't help it. 

Wait, no. Yesterday I remember going to school. I hung out with Satsuki afterwards but, I hadn't gone to practice. I had been going to practice ever since I lost against Kagami, so why wasn't I going again? And why did it feel so wrong? It felt like there was something missing. I remember going to bed, and I had dreamed. The dream was long and it remained undisturbed through the entire night. 

I feel a wave of nausea come over me and I bend over, holding onto the door frame. I feel Tetsu's presence above me, looking down in concern. I place a hand over my mouth to stop the inevitable, but I know that it won't help much.  
"Ex-excuse me." I somehow manage to say. Before I rush behind the building. I would rather they didn't watch me as I threw up. 

It quickly becomes hard to breathe and I feel a wetness rolling down my cheeks. I try to hold back the sobs, but it doesn't work. I wipe my mouth, but I'm unable to stop my crying. I crouch down and clutch my knees tightly to my chest. I place my head on them as I let the tears fall. I hear footsteps come up behind me and I immediately know that they're Tetsu's, although I have no idea how I hear him. Maybe my vulnerability is making it so I can sense his presence easier.

He hesitates, but places a hand on my back and begins rubbing, trying to soothe my crying. "Why? Why did it have to be a dream?!"

He kneels down beside me and wraps his small arms around my torso. It’s horribly awkward, but it still makes me feel better. After a while, I finally get the strength to get back on my feet. I hear the familiar sound of basket balls bouncing again, they must have decided to start practice up again, despite not having Tetsu with them. 

I wipe my eyes awkwardly, "sorry..."

He shakes his head, "its fine, Aomine-kun."

Without anything else to say, I leave the school property. Before I turn the corner, I look back. This was the school that Kagami went to. Except, He didn't. Kagami was just a perfect person that my brain had come up with to counteract my sadness. For the first time in my life. I wanted to go back into a dream. I wanted Kagami back. I wanted to see his face, to play against him again, have something to prove that he was real after all. But that wasn't possible. Thinking that, was just escaping from reality. I wanted to go back. I feel the tears again, but this time I don't try to fight it. I let them fall, to mourn a guy that never existed. I knew that I would forget his face eventually, and even his name. I wanted to preserve any and every memory of him, so he would never go away. But I knew that those kind of thoughts were irrational. I knew that I would have to live the rest if my life knowing it, being aware of the sad truth. 

The only time I was ever truly happy, was in a beautiful dream.


End file.
